


Яркие эмоции

by ALINRAN, fandom_Omegaverse_2019



Series: Мини от G до PG-13 [18]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 23:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALINRAN/pseuds/ALINRAN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019
Summary: Встреча, ставшая такой приятной, получила интересное развитие.





	Яркие эмоции

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [В ожидании Истинного](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850917) by [fandom_Omegaverse_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019), [KisVani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani). 



Яша был очень серьезным, обстоятельным омегой. Много учился, работал, планировал строить карьеру в области биржевого трейдинга. Но в глубине души ему хотелось думать, что он способен на что-то лихое. На самом деле, когда жители Орлограда — да любого прибрежного города любой страны на всей Терре — говорили о лихих, экстремальных поступках, они подразумевали купание в море, океане. Увы, Терра была очень старой планетой. Кажется, ученые утверждали, что она была одной из первых планет галактики Андромеда. Ей повезло «заразиться» жизнью, в том числе гоминидной ее формой. Естественно, со временем планета стала меняться. Тут ученые разделились на два лагеря. Кто-то считал, что Терра всегда жила циклично и ее циклы включали как рассвет цивилизаций, так и падение их мира, когда Терра сама разрушает себя, отравляет воды и леса. Кто-то же твердо настаивал, что терряне сами разрушили свою планету и отравили всю флору, отчего фауна, в том числе люди, начали мутировать.

Да, никто не решался плавать в водоемах планеты дольше десяти минут раз в сутки. Все, кто пренебрегал правилами, рисковал получить быструю и непредсказуемую мутацию. Именно эта быстрота, непредсказуемость, а главное — яркая фенотипность мутаций больше всего приводили ученых в замешательство. Никаких четких научных обоснований не было, только уверенность: в мутациях виновата зеленая вода морей, синяя — океанов, розовая — озер и фиолетовая — рек.

Среди подростков верхом смелости и бунта было купание в море почти час. О, всю школьную юность Яша мечтал купаться в море целый день, но боялся. Нет, Яша боялся не возможных мутаций, он панически боялся гнева о-папочки. Да, Яша, высокий — метр девяносто, — плечистый, тренированный омега, панически боялся своего такого же о-папочку. Надо сказать, в их семействе крупными, тренированными и мощными были все: и омеги, и альфы, и беты. Все боялись Яшку еще со школы, а Яша боялся о-папочку. Надо сказать, а-папа и б-папа тоже о-папочку боялись. Наверное, у них были свои счеты. Но Яша мечтал пойти против родительского произвола, это точно.

Как сейчас, омега помнил своего лучшего друга и одноклассника Кольку Земцова. Он был таким классическим, милым и чудесным омежонком. К тому же совершенно прилежным и послушным мальчиком. И вот однажды, после летних каникул, Колька вернулся в школу. И все сразу же поняли, что он не просто старательный мальчик — он крутой парень. У Кольки изменились уши: теперь это были роговые пластинки, как у рыб, вместо ушных раковин. Это могло означать лишь одно — он купался в море. И может быть, новая популярность отвернула бы Кольку от Яши, но Яша был крутым всегда, поэтому в их отношениях ничего не изменилось.

Так Яша сначала окончил приличным мальчиком школу, а потом и университет, и вот теперь съехал от родителей, снял квартирку у суровой беты и ощущал себя абсолютно счастливым. Это было действительно правдой. Его дом оказался домом мечты: красивый домик времен Империи, с кованой лестницей и резными деревянными дверями с матовыми розовыми окошками. В подъезде по стенам висели красивые канделябры, внутренняя лестница была мраморной с частично металлическими пролетами. А двери в его квартирку снова же полностью из розового матового стекла. Вопреки своим габаритам и массивности, Яша ну очень любил розовый цвет. Сама квартирка была светлая, просторная. В общем, все, чего душа хотела. А хотела она творчества и полета, с его-то совсем не творческой профессией.

После того как Яша заселился, он первым делом озаботился о благоустройстве. И когда уже абсолютно все стало таким, как он мечтал, Яша рискнул сделать то, на что под неусыпным взглядом о-папочки не решился бы никогда, — сходить на пляж и искупаться больше десяти минут. И не просто на пляж, а на нудистский пляж.

Все время, пока Яша собирался, одевался и ехал на маршрутке в сторону берега и единственного официального пляжа (пользоваться услугами десятков неофициальных он искренне боялся, полагая, что это верный путь к насилию и нападению), он боролся с позорным желанием сбежать. Не потому, что боялся мутаций, а потому, что ужасно стеснялся. Однако когда Яша прибыл в пункт назначения, страх сам собой пропал. Вдруг стало так легко и хорошо, что Яшка споро разделся догола и помчался в море.

Легкая дрожь предвкушения пробежалась по телу, и Яша забежал в воду. Она, как обычно, была зеленой, а микроводоросли, плававшие в воде и, как предполагали некоторые ученые, заражавшиеся токсинами, быстро облепили руки и ноги Яши. Было волнительно и очень весело. Он побегал в воде, нырнул и вынырнул. Водичка оказалась теплой и солоноватой на вкус. Счастливый и довольный Яша принялся плавать. Специальный датчик, вмонтированный в его часы и обязательный для любой техники, оповестил о необходимости покинуть воду, но Яша продолжал резвиться.

Где-то спустя час довольный Яша вылез на берег, обтерся полотенцем и улегся загорать. Теперь пробирало волнение уже совершенно другого толка. Он был совершенно обнажен, и кто угодно мог видеть его целиком. Яша выглядел очень хорошо, но совершенно не по-омежьи. Впрочем, вот это-то совершенно его не смущало.

Разморенный солнцем и приятным соленым воздухом Яша ненадолго уснул. Проснулся же от чужого взгляда. Раскрыв глаза, он увидел, как его буквально пожирает взглядом симпатичный омега. И разом как-то стушевался.

— Рядом с вами не занято?

— Омегами не интересуюсь, — строго выдал Яша, и это неожиданно придало ему сил.

— Прекрасно! Это просто отлично! — пропело чудесное создание. — Раз мы это выяснили, могу ли я узнать ваше имя? Меня зовут Борис.

Яша в ответ только недовольно отвернулся. Лежать, демонстрируя некоторые части тела, было некомфортно, но он старался держать себя в руках.

— Ваш омежий аромат так чудесен! 

Яша даже задохнулся от его наглости. Особенно учитывая, что омеги ощущали гуморальный аромат друг друга очень подавленно. Он резко принял сидячую позу, повернулся и хотел обругать наглого омегу, но тут увидел свидетельство его интереса к себе. Совершенно альфий член с уже вздувшимся узлом. И замер.

— Яков! — завороженно произнес он, не в силах отвести глаза, и продолжил рассматривать Бориса.

— Очень приятно! — и Борис так тепло и нежно улыбнулся, что Яша невольно смутился. — Могу я пригласить вас на чашечку кофе после отдыха на пляже?

Наверное, Яше стоило обругать этого наглого альфу с лицом омеги, но он загипнотизированно кивнул.

— Чудесно! Через сколько времени вы бы хотели поехать? — Яша, подчиняясь, молча принялся одеваться. А Борис только убежал куда-то влево, чтобы через минуту, как заправский солдат, прибыть полностью готовым. — Предлагаю посетить Старскай и выпить по чашке кофе с десертом.

Яша снова кивнул и пошел к авто Бориса. Он шел, словно телок на привязи, совершенно не отдавая себе отчета в том, что делает, в голове было пусто, а перед глазами стоял альфий член. Машина оказалась электрокаром «Корсаж» — дорогой моделью представительского класса.

— Кем вы работаете? — хмыкнул Яша.

— Глава службы безопасности одного из самых крупных банков Терры, — Боря даже приосанился, но Яша только хмыкнул, и тот стушевался. Ему хотелось произвести наилучшее впечатление на такого замечательного, фигуристого омегу.

Впрочем, уже через пару минут за рулем своего автомобиля Борис ощущал себя совершенно уверенно. Царившее молчание не было тягостным, так как сам Борис пожирал глазами Якова, постоянно оборачиваясь к нему, а Яков бездумно смотрел на Бориса. Его взгляд блуждал по телу альфы и все больше прикипал пониже, между ног.

— Приехали, Яков, пройдемте! 

Они сидели в тихом, уютном и очень дорогом кафе, пили кофе, ели десерты, и впервые Яша ощущал себя таким дураком. Надо сказать, очень счастливым дураком, так как Борис оказался интересным и внимательным собеседником. Как-то очень быстро он выпытал все подробности Яшиной жизни, узнал все о его учебе в школе, университете, работе и семье, а также выяснил, что сам Яша очень хотел быть бунтарем, но был прилежным, хоть и выглядел как гопник. Что в школе слыл крутым: он мог наказать за приставания, но делал это редко, поэтому и учителя, и родители почитали его за чудесного мальчика. А сам он мечтал сделать что-то этакое, из-за чего сегодня и пришел на пляж.

Затем Борис стал говорить о себе. И выходило это столь складно и весело, что Яша не мог не проникнуться. Выяснилось, что Борис служил в спецотряде воздушных антитеррористических войск, дослужился до хорошего звания и был комиссован за мутацию. Борис долго смеялся, рассказывая, что был вынужден приземлиться в воду и добирался до берега час, вот и мутировал.

— А как ты мутировал? — жарко спросил увлеченный Яша.

— Кое-какие части моего тела могут синеть… в определенных ситуациях. А еще на локтях у меня чешуя, карамелька, — и так пошло Борис это произнес, что Яше захотелось убежать… но еще больше захотелось проверить эту самую синеву.

— Понятно! — грубо рявкнул Яша, беря себя в руки, и серьезно посмотрел на Бориса.

Дальше вечер протекал тихо и приятно. Вскоре Борис вызвался подвезти Яшу до дома и, когда провожал до дверей парадной, притянул его к себе и дерзко шепнул на ухо:

— Приятно было познакомиться, Яша! Спасибо, что оставил свой номер телефона — я обязательно позвоню, — Яша разом покраснел, — и, надеюсь, ты очень скоро увидишь мою мутацию.

— Хам! — выкрикнул мигом покрасневший Яша и убежал к себе. Он несся по ступенькам так быстро, словно за ним гналось стадо слонов. А когда заперся в своей квартире, сполз на пол по двери и глупо заулыбался. Борис был грубым, дерзким, пошловатым, но именно таким, какие нравились Яше, как он ни скрывал и ни боролся с собой. И аромат… личный альфий аромат Бориса оказался бесподобен. Всю эту ароматическую композицию Яша назвал бы свободой. Именно в свободу хотелось окунуться. Очень!

Яша очень ждал звонка от своего нового знакомца, хотя и не признавался себе в этом, но Борис не звонил. Прошла неделя, и Яша твердо решил ему не отвечать. А потом друг Коля, теперь остепенившийся, позвал отдохнуть вместе, устроить, так сказать, омежник. На работе у Яши как раз подходило время отпускных компаний, и он быстро согласился. На самом деле, с Колькой он был готов на любой кипеж. А потому они взяли билеты до Травестины — небольшого пляжного курорта в горах — и решили расслабиться. Травестина была настоящей жемчужиной Терры. По сути, это был небольшой вулканический остров. С одной стороны острова находился горный хребет полумесяцем, где располагался пляжный комплекс, а в огромной скале были проделаны проходы на островную часть, к отельному комплексу и лесу. Курорт был довольно дорогой, однако Коля с Яшей всегда мечтали побывать там, и вот Яша накопил, а Колю осчастливил супруг.

Они сели в самолет и вылетели навстречу отдыху.

Отель «Грация» был прекрасен и аккуратен. В нем не было нарочитости и излишней роскоши. Омеги отдыхали, загорали, хихикали и на спор купались дольше десяти минут. По вечерам они танцевали и играли в покер. Яша был настоящим любителем игры в покер и приложил немало усилий, чтобы играть на самом высоком уровне.

Вторая их встреча с Борисом случилась именно тут, на курорте. Бориса все время сопровождал элегантный омега, и Яшу охватила ужасная ревность. Объективно Борис ничего ему не обещал, пара пошлых шуточек не в счет, но Яшу злило, что тот, оказывается, был несвободен. А вот самого Бориса ничего не беспокоило. Оставив своего спутника в первый же вечер их пребывания в Травестине, Борис подошел к Якову и Николаю и проговорил:

— Добрый вечер, Карамелька! Добрый вечер, уважаемый! — второе обращение было адресовано Коле, и тот довольно захихикал. Конечно же, друг понял, что этот нагловатый «омега» и есть тот самый альфа, по которому сох его друг.

— Добрый вечер, Борис! А вы приехали сюда специально за нами? Ради общества Якова? Право слово, не стоило! 

Борис в ответ лишь тепло улыбнулся.

— Ну что вы. Я здесь по работе, сопровождаю клиента.

— Клиента? — зло прошипел Яша. — Ну, все ясно!

— Конечно, Карамелька, я же охранник, ты разве забыл? Я сопровождаю господина Федотова, который здесь, в Травестине, собирается заключить сделку.

Сердце Яши подпрыгнуло и сделало радостный кульбит. Он не хотел принимать и прощать, но это вышло как-то само собой. Просто взял и простил!

— Мне совершенно безразлично, где вы, с кем вы и чем заняты!

— Конечно, моя неприступная Карамелька, — Борис притянул Яшу к себе за подбородок и крепко поцеловал. Коля довольно захихикал, а согнувшийся Яша принялся выдираться. Этот наглый альфа опять нарушил его границы.

— Да, что вы себе позволяете, хам! — воскликнул Яша и, как в мелодраматическом фильме, ударил Бориса по щеке. Но тот лучился счастьем. И Яша не мог им не заразиться.

Вырвавшись из рук наглого (но такого настоящего) альфы, Яша прошел к столам для игры в бридж и присел рядом с другом. Коля веселился вовсю. Вся эта ситуация с мелким, таким похожим на омегу альфой его искренне забавляла, к тому же он твердо решил, что этот парень идеально подходит его другу.

Отдых в Травестине уже подходил к концу, Яша упорно избегал общества Бориса, однако тот навязывался ему лишь по вечерам, а в остальное время сопровождал того самого элегантного омегу. Тот, судя по заверениям самого Бориса, был его заказчиком. Море очень радовало Яшу, и он радостно резвился с другом в воде. Пользуясь последними отпускными денечками, они старались накупаться, нагуляться и назагораться впрок. А еще — наесться деликатесов. Коля же все норовил расспросить друга о Борисе. В какой-то момент Коля смог дожать лучшего друга, и Яша сдался.

— Дорогой мой брат Яков, — хихикая, начал Коля, — а почему это ты так мягко относишься к этому мелкому альфе?

— Он не мелкий. Нормальный он!

— О, ты даже защищаешь его! Как мило! Так почему же ты не прогнал его? Он тебя продинамил: обещал и не позвонил, больше не звал никуда.

— Он поймал меня в первый день, прижал. Я стал выдираться, ударил его, повредил чуть-чуть нос, — Яша довольно усмехнулся, — накричал на него. Стыдно до сих пор. Он тогда и пояснил, что его вызвали в тот же вечер. Он хоть и в отставке, но работает тренером в военных лагерях. Вот он и уехал. А там же отзваниваться на «Большую Землю» запрещено. Секретный объект.

— И ты ему поверил? — хмыкнул Коля.

— Да, он был не похож на лжеца! 

Вечером того же дня Яша и Коля решили отправиться на гала-ужин в честь того самого элегантного омеги, оказавшегося светилом в медицине.

Ровно в шесть вечера Яков и Николай стояли в идеальных болотно-зеленых вечерних костюмах в соответствии с дресс-кодом и рассматривали окружающих. Главный ресторан отеля преобразовали под стать мероприятию. Все оформили в болотно-зеленой гамме. Коле и Яше это импонировало, так как такие цвета им явно шли. На сцену вышел организатор, поздравил присутствующих и представил того самого омегу — Константина Валерьевича Федотова, светило в области репродуктивной и гендерной медицины. Федотов долго рассказывал о своем открытии — препараты с наночастицами, способные корректировать состояние и конфигурацию внутренних органов как плода, так и взрослого человека.

Все потягивали шампанское и рукоплескали Федотову, но Бориса нигде видно не было. Не то чтобы Яша волновался — в Борисе он был уверен на все 100%, — но определенное напряжение присутствовало. За эту неделю Яша привык, что Борис всегда рядом, — он присутствовал незримо, но вмешивался агрессивно и обстоятельно. И все это уж очень Яше нравилось. Вот только теперь Борис исчез.

Федотов закончил речь, поклонился и направился к лестнице, ведущей вниз со сцены, но спуститься не успел. Какая-то черная тень налетела на него и снесла с ног. Федотов странно крякнул и потерял сознание. В считанные секунды зал и сцену заполонили люди в зеленых балаклавах и белых костюмах с зеленой звездой, обвитой хищным плющом, — Армия восстания Террангии, террористы. Яша и Коля переглянулись и замерли. Стоило действовать разумно, чтобы не спровоцировать агрессию этих людей.

Армия восстания Террангии состояла из альф, бет и омег, чьи тела подверглись мутациям свыше 70%. Уже очень давно они боролись за введение программы контроля загрязнения среды. Бесполезно, конечно! Планету было уже не спасти, и это понимали абсолютно все, доживая свой век в эпоху общего отравления. Эти люди все еще верили в спасение, но боролись совершенно дикими способами.

Вперед вышел один из захватчиков, взял микрофон и заговорил:

— Дамы и господа, омеги, альфы, беты, мы обращаемся к вам, чтобы сообщить, что эпоха разорения нашего мира закончилась. Теперь мы сами будем спасать наш мир!

Кто-то из зала выкрикнул вопрос, чего же хотят террористы, и захватчик продолжил:

— Наше требование очень простое, и всего одно: все Верховные Советы всех государств до конца завтрашнего дня должны переизбрать на должности Глав Советов наших людей. И неукоснительно следовать их наставлениям.

В зале поднялся шум, никто, похоже, не воспринимал захватчиков всерьез, однако мужчина, стоявший на сцене, лишь гаркнул и выпустил пару пуль в потолок. Яша осознал, что безумно хочет, чтобы Борис был здесь. Но того нигде не было. Отчего-то именно сегодня он решил нарушить свой контракт.

— Господа, чтобы вам думалось проще и быстрее, предлагаю присоединиться ко мне на сцене и настоятельно попросить глав государств хорошо подумать! Кто хочет помочь правому делу спасения нас? — зал хранил молчание. — Никто не хочет: ну, ничего! Я помогу вам собраться с мыслями.

Кто-то из террористов выстрелил в плечо одному из гостей, очень близко к сердцу. Тот повалился на пол, но был жив, все заволновались, стали кричать, возмущаться и требовать немедленно их отпустить.

— Итак? Кто? — все молчали, террорист уже нацелился на следующего заложника, и тут вскочил Яша. Он всегда был смелым и даже чуть-чуть дерзким, поэтому смог легко уговорить себя играть по их правилам и, скорее всего, принести себя в жертву.

— Я! Я могу! — воскликнул Яша, и Коля ошарашенно отпрянул. — У меня хорошая дикция и поставленный голос.

Террорист только усмехнулся и поманил его к себе. Яша спокойно прошел к сцене, поднялся и стал рядом с террористом. Теперь он четко понимал — это бета.

Впрочем, в данной ситуации это не имело никакого значения. Яша просто отметил это для себя.

— Что ж, уважаемый омега, приятно с вами познакомиться. Как вас зовут? — уточнил бета и передал Яше листок. 

— Яков! — так же спокойно произнес Яша, внутренне содрогаясь от ужаса. Он принял листок и развернул его. Текст был стандартным. По телевизору в новостях всегда озвучивали подобное с призывами свергнуть власти, определить на все должности сторонников терроризма и передать все земли и воды планеты в их собственность. Все как всегда.

— Отлично, Яков, читайте!

И Яша принялся читать, как только один из террористов встал перед ним с камерой. Яшу это смутило, и он невольно заозирался. Тогда-то он и заметил в ближайшем окне светловолосую шевелюру Бориса, мелькнувшую и пропавшую. Внезапно сделалось легко, Яков решил, что должен выполнить все так, чтобы террористы смотрели только на него: это позволит их отвлечь и поможет Борису и … кому-то еще.

— Уважаемый член армии, — заговорил Яша, а зал тихо ахнул, — вы этот текст читаете постоянно. Он уже приелся, не вызывает ни мыслей, ни эмоций, ничего! Люди просто переключают на другой канал. Вам не верят! Считают вас проплаченными.

— Проплаченными? — заревел бета, тут же выйдя из себя.

— Естественно! Что вы делали, кроме как нападали на людей и все крушили? Пользу принесли? — Яше было страшно, он ходил по лезвию, но нужно было тянуть время, чтобы Борис со своими ребятами, если они были, успел их спасти.

— Да, мы боремся за вас! Чтобы вы не мутировали, не становились такими же, как мы! — Яша разумно решил промолчать. — И никто из вас этого не ценит!

Бета как-то резко успокоился и посмотрел на Яшу немигающим взглядом.

— Вы с ними согласны? Вы точно так же переключаете канал, вы точно так же не хотите нас слышать и содействовать защите нашей планеты, спасению Терры?

А потом он мягко и плавно поднял руку с револьвером и нацелился Яше в голову. Яша пытался сохранять спокойствие, однако давалось это с трудом. Он сурово глядел в глаза беты и ждал приговора. В этот момент все звуки вдруг исчезли, а потом вновь взорвались фейерверком.

В зал ворвалась вооруженная до зубов группа — все как один в черном и огромные. Уже через двадцать минут террористы были связаны, а Яша наконец-то осел на пол. Теперь страх накатывал волнами осознания. Его могли убить! Все эти огромные альфы в камуфляже могли не успеть. Сейчас ему ужасно хотелось забиться в чьи-то огромные надежные руки и побыть немножко маленькой беззащитной омежкой.

Через минуту он оказался в объятиях, не огромных, но достаточно сильных и надежных. И хотя Борис выглядел как омега, ощущался он как огромная скала, за чьей спиной тепло и спокойно.

— Все хорошо, Яков, ты отлично держался. Ты молодец! Спасибо тебе! Ты всех спас! 

И Яша не сдержался, совершенно по-омежьи расплакавшись на плече у Бориса.


End file.
